


the beginning (of the end)

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alone Together video, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking them was only the first of their many mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning (of the end)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of a AU; basically, it's the bastard spawn of the Alone Together video and my Shapeshifter ;verse. There is some violence and mention of blood, but if you were OK with the video, than this shouldn't be a problem.

When Pete woke up he was woozy, unsure of where he was; his sense of smell dulled and almost useless. He realized he was wearing a straightjacket - _can't move,_ the animal in him growled- he tried to Shift and almost started panicking when nothing happened.

 

He stopped himself when he heard the sound of high heels walking down a tiled floor and then saw a women slink into the room where they were holding him. Whatever drug they had given him was definitely interfering with his sense of smell and his ability to Shift, but his hearing was still as good as it always was; so Hunters -because only Hunters would not only know what he was, but also have access to a drug that would stop him from Shifting- but not experienced ones because they hadn't given him enough to knock him out and one of them decided it would be a good idea to come taunt him.

 

The women came to a stop in front of him and Pete recognized that gleam in her eyes; he forced himself to relax and slouch forward, making it look like he was still out of it. She came closer and he mentally braced himself to act as soon as the opportunity presented itself. 

 

Definitely an amateur, he sneered to himself as she grabbed his chin and forced his face up.

 

“Oh, the things I'm going to do to you,” she purred right before she forced her tongue into his mouth.

 

_No, not her,_ the dragon part of him hissed and growled; he struggled with it so he could stay passive, even though every part of him was screaming to get away from her. _Mate, want him, need to find him. Mate._

 

_We will,_ Pete thought back. _As soon as we can, we will find Patrick._

 

With that firmly in his mind, he forced himself to kiss back; she pulled away enough that he could see the triumphant grin she wore for a brief second before she ducked her head and started undoing the straps holding the straightjacket in place.

 

As soon as his arms were free, Pete grabbed the closest thing he could find and started hitting her with it; _yes, good,_ his dragon crowed, _hurt, bleed, kill. Her fault, kill her, find mate._

 

Pete let his shapeshifter side take over; even if he couldn't Shift, he could still feel his dragon's fury at being contained, being forced to let this _Hunter_ touch him, that she dared try to make _him_ do what _she wanted_. And riding underneath the anger was a bone deep fear for his mate and the need to kill - _rip apart, destroy_ \- this threat for what she did to them. Almost before he realized it, his vision went red and he completely surrendered to his dragon.

 

When his vision cleared and Pete was aware of his surroundings again, he was gazing down at was left of the female Hunter; he wiped a hand across his face, completely unfazed when he pulled his hand away and he literally had blood dripping off his fingers. 

 

He carefully stepped around the body and carefully eased out the door, letting it shut almost silently behind him. In the hallway, he took a second to try to get his bearings but he couldn't remember anything past the feeling of a syringe in his neck in the bathroom at the bar where they had been performing.

 

Pete took a deep breath and tried to focus on the mating bond; it was fuzzy and Pete got a sense that Patrick was only just awake. He turned right and took off at a run; Pete still had no idea where they were holding Patrick but he would rather be on the move than to have them find him, standing there still as a rabbit, like he was prey being hunted and too afraid to move. 

 

He ducked into every door he found, hoping he could find Patrick soon. 

 

Pete wasn't sure how long he'd been running for when he caught Patrick's scent and he blindly turned left, following it as fast he could, his dragon urging him on. He was so focused on his mate that he forgot to be quiet and his footsteps became heavier and louder as he lost all caution.

 

As he ran, Pete could feel the sharp edge of Patrick's reactions as he became more conscious and then there was a wave of blinding fury mixed with fear when Patrick realized Pete wasn't in the room with him. Pete stumbled and fell, slid until he could scramble to his feet and that's when he noticed that there were two more Hunters chasing after him. 

 

“Fuck,” Pete snarled as he tried to get more momentum; he knew it was useless, though, he was exhausted, dehydrated and he could feel his dragon actively trying to Shift. It wouldn't be much longer before he passed out again.

 

He slowed down and then stopped before turned to face the Hunters. He slowly sunk down to his knees, his hands at his sides; Pete inhaled deeply, pleasantly surprised when he discovered that his sense of smell was coming back and that he couldn't smell any silver on the Hunters. 

 

“Amateurs,” Pete ground out as he dropped all his shields and let Patrick feel how much trouble and pain he was currently in. He heard an angry growling that rose in volume until there was a loud, enraged roar; judging from the way the people surrounding him flinched, it must have been out loud as well as mentally.

 

“Wish I could say I was sorry for what's about to happen to you,” he went on before he took a deep breath and yelled his mate's name, giving him a better idea of where he was. 

 

The surprised pain on the Hunter's face directly in front of him as she got enveloped in flames was the best thing that Pete had seen all night.

 

_Mate,_ his dragon purred happily as Patrick made short work of the other people in the room; the screams and spilled blood only making it feel more snug about their claim on Patrick.

 

_Yeah, he's all ours,_ Pete agreed; vaguely aware of the fact that he had collapsed onto his back. _Our mate._

 

Pete sighed as the darkness edged over his vision; content in the knowledge that his mate was here, that he could pass out and Patrick would take care of him, would protect him until he was able to do it on his own again.


End file.
